fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fiercewire
Fiercewire is a non-canon game of the Sparkplug franchise, told in Mr. Yokai's representation where Marey Matrix has evolved beyond after the destruction of Magnifique. All credit goes to Poisonshot for the permission to make this game. The game is planned to be released for the V2 and Nintendo Switch. This is currently the only Sparkplug game where Poisonshot isn't the developer; Poisonshot is the one responsible for giving Mr. Yokai permission to make this. Gameplay The gameplay is confirmed to stay faithful to the Sparkplug series (with moves renamed to abilities and are executed differently), however adding some Smash Bros. elements such as being knocked back and some Digimon All-Star Rumble elements like combos and item stations; there will be Mode Twists, and especially Match Styles. All stats will be multipled by 2x. There will also be a Create-A-Character which allows you to make your own characters to mess with. It is confirmed there will be throws. The creator might add a few new stats. Characters *New **|#4|24|)3, an unknown girl with a force to be reckoned who is incredibly important to the plot (30, 50, 30, 90) **Wis the Willow, a wooden robot who is very fragile with 0 armor but is an assassin (70, 80/60, 0, 50/70) **Tik Tok, two characters in one, with one much more durable and another much more stronger (50/50, 25/75, 75/25, 50/50) **Wall of Diamond, originally an experiment to see if there was something stronger than a Wall-O-Steel (80, 20, 85, 15) **Arcer, a ranger with "keen eyes" and "archer tactics", along with lots of arrows (60, 75, 25, 40) **S. Crystalglade, a mermaid robot which is able to use hydrokinesis (60, 70, 50, 20) **Upamium & Henry, a "robot with a flytrap on her head", being able to slam opponents, hinting that Upamium might use throws often (80, 55, 45, 20) **PEROXiDE MiNE, who uses peroxide to boost himself and can heal himself and is the rival of Dihydrogen Monoxide (90, 40, 30, 40) **Unfunctional, a robot used for the character creator which can be customized *Old **All characters return, with a few stat changes. It is confirmed that Doormat now has grapple arms for some range but otherwise still struggles against AOE attacks. **Landmine returns, with a humanish body that's not actually her body. Locations There are no known locations, though see the known info Mr. Yokai can confirm for now. Other Known Info *Characters **The Nodes of Innocents, the "Damned" of the game. **Doormat and Landmine have new features added onto them. **There might be special guest characters. **All stats will always be a multiple of 5. **Clones of the Sparkplug 1-2 cast are confirmed to appear, and are planned to mess around with the characters. **The villain will have the ability to become a brain and swap them out. *Locations **Marey Matrix is confirmed to return, along with Operative's Base. **The Sparkplug cast will travel around the world in order to stop the main villain's plan who is currently unknown. *Other **Mechanized Cooking Prophecy will return as Mechanized Cooking Prophecy II: Second Delivery. One of the new foods is "Banana", which hits two times. There is also a new food system where you can buy foodstuff. **Looking into the Fiercewire Sandbox, there is a Helidropter and an Elite Stingzla. *Revealed During the Presentation Gallery "Protocols" These are character reveals. Protocol A Fiercewired.png|"Protocol A", the first batch of characters shown. Note that the top character's stats Trailers Trailers for the game. There are secrets in the trailer. Secrets.PNG Operative Clones But Minimal.PNG LandminePlotDetails.PNG|The trailer revealing Landmine in her apparent new body. Upon closer inspection, one can see the words mentioning strategy, landmines, and new innocents. This is the only time the creator will reveal secrets. Trivia *The creator got permission from Poisonshot to make this game while chatting with him. And he got info about the Sparkplug 2 plot. No, seriously. **The creator has no intentions to share it with anybody unless Poisonshot gives him permission to. *S. Crystalglade was originally planned to have a harp and use ice, but this was scrapped. Category:Sparkplug Category:Mr. Yokai